Caos Gatuno-Invitado Especial
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Quinta parte de fic. El Sr Gato continua con su plan para vengarse de Coop, pero no la tiene fácil ya que después de aquel beso, Coop se va alejando de él y para colmo, Dennis sigue interviniendo en su camino . Como es que seguirá este triángulo amoroso tan torcido?


_"Así pasó el resto de la semana, Coop trataba de toparse lo menos posible con Christian; quizá eso pareciera imposible dado a que aún estaban en el mismo salón, pero él no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que se le presentaban para alejarse, por ejemplo, al sonar la campana para receso,Coop tomaba rápido a Dennis e inmediatamente lo llevaba hacia la cafetería. De hecho, no se separaba de Dennis para nada, lo cuál a este lo hacía feliz y cada que notaba la presencia de Christian le lanzaba una mirada de victoria. El Sr Gato sabía que la actitud de Coop iba a arruinar sus planes, debía acercarse a él de nuevo a como de lugar"_

_"Llegó el viernes y era el día en el que Coop y Dennis tenían entrenamiento"_

-¡Apurate Coop o llegaremos tarde a la práctica de fútbol!-

-¡Esperame Dennis, ya voy!- _"Guardó rápido sus cosas y salió tras Dennis "_

-Conque...fútbol eh?..-

_"Después de un rato, ya se encontraban en un partido de práctica. Todo iba bien, Coop estaba jugando excelente como siempre... Hasta que volteo hacia donde estaba el entrenador y notó que estaba hablando con alguien, y por desgracia, conocía a ese **alguien**"_

-...¿Que hace él aquí? -

-¡Reacciona Burtonberger, regresa a la Tierra! -_"Con el grito de Lorne, Coop reaccionó y siguió jugando pasándole el balón. Dennis notó su mirar y al ver donde el fijaba su atención , se sorprendió y empezó a sentirse molesto"_

-¡¿Y que hace él aquí?!-

-...No lo se...- "Pero no debe ser nada bueno"_ "Pensó Coop"_

_"Con el ruido del silbato, el entrenador tuvo la atención de todos en un instante "_

-Chicos, escuchen bien, aquí su compañero Emerson quiere entrar al equipo, así que haremos un juego para probarlo, de acuerdo? -

-¡Si entrenador!- _"Contestarón al unísono, menos Coop y Dennis quienes aún no salían del asombro. Christian los notó y les sonrió de forma burlona"_

-Bueno, estarás en el equipo rojo-_ "Era el contrario del de Coop"_

_"Todos se pusieron en sus lugares correspondientes, Coop quedó frente a Christian y este le dedico un sonrisa que hizo que se sintiera nervioso."_

_"El entrenador da un silbatazo y el partido inicia. Todos empiezan a correr tras el balón. Pases van de un lado a otro. Coop tenia el balón, y estaba por dar un pase a Dennis cuando por atrás se le acercó Christian y le susurro"_

-Lindo trasero Burtonberger-

_"Este sutil comentario provocó que Coop diera un pase muy desviado que Dennis no pudo pararlo, por suerte, Lorne lo alcanzó a rescatar y pudo tirar que gol. Coop estaba todo confundido y nervioso, así continuó el resto del partido, ganando el equipo rojo."_

-¡Magnifico! ¡Espléndido! Estás dentro Emerson -

-Gracias entrenador-_"Le sonríe "_

-Eso es todo por hoy, Burtonberger te toca recoger el material, los demás los veo la próxima -

_"Todos se despidieron y empezaron a irse, menos Dennis quien se acercó a Coop"_

-Quieres que te espere Coop? -

-No te molestes Dennis, creo que me tardardaré mas de la cuenta - _"Le sonríe"_

_-_Descuida, yo esperaré hasta que termines, iré a las duchas y regresaré por ti-

-Gracias Dennis -

_"Dennis se va y Coop se queda recogiendo los balones y los llevó al almacén donde estaban todos los materiales del gimnasio"_

-Bueno , creo que es todo...-

_"Estaba por salir, cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrándose lo hizo voltear rápidamente "_

-Dennis?... Eres tu? -

-...Lamento no ser tu **gran amigo **-

_"Al ver a Christian pardo junto a la puerta, fue tanta la impresión que Coop caé sobre el saco de balones"_

-Auch! ...Que haces aquí?... -

-Oh, nada! Es solo que como últimamente haz estado evitandome, pues empezaba que sentirme solo-_ "Se va acercando lentamente "_

-So... Solo? No me... hagas reír... Si haz estado ro... rodeado de... personas - _"Trata de levantarse pero los nervios le impiden hacerlo"_

-Pero, todos ellos solo quieren llamar mi atención, ellos no son tu.. -

-Que... Que quieres de...decir con eso? -_"Se sonroja al ver que la distancia se va haciendo mas corta"_

_-_Es que... tu realmente.. me agradas-_"Se arrodilla para ver mejor su rostro" _-Por qué te alejaste de mi?

-Sabes realmente por que...-

-Es por lo del beso?!-

_"Coop se sonroja y se voltea a otro lado"_

-Pero si solo fue un beso. .. No es para tanto-

-No solo eso! Que hay de tu comentario de hace rato?!-

-Que comentario? -_"Finge ingenuidad"_

-No te hagas! El comentario de...de...de...-_"Se sonroja aún más ya que no se atrevía a decir las palabras exactas que había oido" _

_-_Ohhh! Te refieres a cuando alagué tu trasero -_"Le sonríe seductoramente"_

-No lo digas tan a la ligera!-

_"Ríe al ver su expresión " _-No cabe duda... Eres muy lindo cuando te enojas-

_"Se pone sobre él y lo besa, al estar en aquella posición a Coop le resultaba más difícil zafarse de aquella persona, sabía que estaba mal lo que ocurria, pero nuevamente perdió el control de sus pensamientos y se deja llevar por aquellos labios y no tardo en seguir su ritmo. Al sentir esta reaccion, el Sr Gato lo profundiza más y con cautela mete una mano bajo su playera y acaricia uno de sus pezones. Coop se sorprende y trata de alejarse, pero no puede, está por ceder a la confusión que estaba formandose en su mente y el calor de su cuerpo no le ayudaba a clarificar sus ideas, sus brazos estaban por rodear su cuello... _

_-_Coop? Estas aquí? -

-"Dennis!"- _"Pensó Coop e inmediatamente se separa de Christian y sus fuerzas regresan para poder levantarse. El Sr Gato lo mira y voltea molesto cuando ve entrar a Dennis"_

-Coop ya...¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?!-

-No es obvio? Vine a ayudar a Coop. Tu siendo su amigo preferiste irte, francamente que tipo tan egoísta-

-No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así! -

-Acaso eso te molestamolesta? -

-Todo de ti me molesta! Detente de una vezvez! -

-Obligame!- _"Lo mira desafiante"_

_"Dennis está por darle un puñetazo en la cara pero Coop lo abraza, dejándolo sorprendido"_

-Dennis no! No vale la pena! Déjalo ya! -

-Coop... Pero, él comienza a fastidiarme en serio... -

-Por favor! No quiero que te metas en problemas! -_"Lo abraza más fuerte y con esto Dennis se calma un poco"_

-Esta bien Coop...Vamonos ya. -

_"Salen y el Sr Gato se queda frustado sentado en el suelo"_

_"Coop y Dennis ya estaban fuera de la escuela, cuando una voz peculiar y un claxon conocido los hacen voltear"_

-Oye Coop! -

-Papá? Que haces aquí? -

-Fui al centro comercial por unas coas, ya que hoy le haré una fiesta a Millie! -

-A si? Y por qué? -

-Como que por que? Para levantarse un poco el animo claro esta-

-Esa es una buena idea Sr D-

-Es obvio que estas invitado Dennis-

-Gracias, allí estaré -

-También puedes invitar a tu nuevo amigo Coop-

-Nuevo amigo? -_"Exclamaron al unisosono"_

-Si! Que dices chico? Quisieras ir? -

-Muchas gracias Sr-

_"Voltearon rápidamente y vieron a Christian parado justo tras de ellos, no se habían dado cuenta desde cuando estaba allí "_

-A que hora va a ser? -_"Sonrie"_

-Empezará a las 7:30 pm, no lleguen tarde-

-Pero papá...- _"Se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que su papá arranco el auto y se fue"_

_"Coop y Dennis se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, hasta que la voz de Christian los hizo reaccionar"_

-Entonces...los veré esta noche chicos... -

-Ja! Ahora soy YO quien me rio...ni siquiera sabes cómo llegar!-_"Se mofa Dennis"_

_"Christian avanza unos pasos hasta quedar delante de ellos, luego voltea y les sonríe "_

-Te sorprendería todo lo que puedo llegar a conseguir... Hasta entonces.. -_"Le guiña a Coop y sigue su camino"_

_-_-Un día de estos lo voy a... -_"Coop ya no escuchó el resto de la amenamenaza de Dennis, ya ye se quedo aturdido cuando una ola de imágenes de lo que había pasado en el almacén "_

"_Por la noche, Coop ya estaba arreglado y unos invitados ya habían llegado,entre ellos Dennis, los dos estaban pendientes por si Christian llegaba a aparecer. La fiesta era en el patio. "_

-Crees que haya conseguido mi dirección?-

-Espero y no... O esta fiesta se volverá un desastre-

_"Coop soltó una risita nerviosa, realmente esperaba que Christian no llegara... O si? "_

-Hooola Coop! -

-Eh? Ah! Hola Fibi-

_Fibi ya no era una niña, pues __tenía 14 años, pero su amor por Coop seguía siendo el mismo "_

-Te gusta mi falda? La compre esta mañana.!-

-Mmmm? Si, aja, esta linda... -

-Verdad que si?! Sabía que te gustaría! - _"Lo abraza emocionada"_

-Que no deberías estar animando a Millie Fibi? - _"Interviene Dennis"_

_"Fibi lo mira frunciendo el ceño" _-Esta bien... -_"Voltea a ver a Coop y le sonrie" _-Te veré más tarde Coop, y bailemos juntos antes de que me vaya, si? -

-Ámmm...yo...-

-Perfecto! Nos vemos Coop! - _"Se va con Millie"_

-No ha cambiado en nada...- _"Dice Dennis"_

-Si... Que miedo! -_"Le responde Coop"_

_"Después de un rato, y ya casi seguros de que Christian no llegaría, se pusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta. Pero pese a que la fiesta cobraba cada vez más apogeo, Millie no lograba animarse y todos hacían lo que podían para sacarle una sonrisa pero nada parecía resultar"_

_"Todo parecía indicar que acabaría en desastre, hasta que la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció la silueta de un invitado peculiar y todas las chicas empezaron a murmurar"_

-Quien será ese chico tan guapo? -

-Es un vecino? -

-Ira en la escuela? -

_"Estos murmullos llegaron a oídos de Coop, y al voltear para saber de quien se trataba, solo notó a un chico pelimorado acercándose a Millie"_

**"Les gusto? Espero y que si... Perdonen la demora pero ya saben que a veces la inspiracion sube al tren más lento de la estación.**

**Sigan dejando sus comentarios y muchas gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia nacida de la mente de su humilde servidora... UsUsteses me inspiran a seguir adelante y mejorar"**


End file.
